<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faerie by dontcare77ghj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194211">Faerie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj'>dontcare77ghj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dates [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dates [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve x reader x Thor</p><p> </p><p>Notes; This is set in the same universe as Iron. There will be mentions to it but so I’ll add it here. But in case you don’t want to read it, reader is a fae. Her, Thor and Steve are in an established relationship.</p><p> </p><p>You’d been on Earth for years. Had relationships with both men and women alike throughout the years but had never allowed yourself to feel the way you did with Thor and Steve. You’d never allowed yourself love any of the others as you allowed yourself to love them.</p><p>Perhaps this had something to do with the fact everyone else had abandoned you in your lifetime. Not your boys, they’d gone out of their way to stay.</p><p>Perhaps it had something to do with the fact, the others were all mortal and a part of you knew that one day they would all die. But not your boys, your boys were cursed to the same immortal thread you were.</p><p>There were a million thoughts that could be the reason but there was only one reason. You were never fully in love with the others. It was different with your boys. </p><p>You loved your boys. They loved you. It was easy like that. You didn’t have to pretend to be human, you didn’t have to pretend to be normal. You were able to be you with them and they brought out aspects of your personality you hadn’t seen in years and some you didn’t know you even had.</p><p>The world was not as dark a place with your boys. They’d brought a light back to you and the world around you, something you hadn’t seen or felt in the decades before them.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, cancel any plans you had for tonight-.” Steve started as he entered the room with three black bags. “What are you two doing?” He questioned, stopping in the doorway with a confused look.</p><p>“Reading.” You answered, looking away from your book. “Are you feeling okay, Stevie?” You questioned him, tilting your head to the side.</p><p>“Are you feeling unwell, Steven?” Thor questioned him, looking at Steve in concern. “Would you like us to request Banner’s presence?” Steve continued to stare at the two of you in complete and utter confusion as he stuttered out failed attempts of sentences.</p><p>“Stop doing that. Both of you. You’re either going to kill yourselves or seriously injury yourselves.” Steve said, dropping the bags and rushing towards the both of you.</p><p>“I’m not going to break anything.” Thor denied him, floating out of the man’s reach. </p><p>“Y/N, stop that. You’re going to give yourself a brain haemorrhage.” Steve fussed, looking at you in worry. </p><p>“I’m not even doing anything.” You whined.</p><p>“You’re reading a book upside down while floating. Why?” Steve questioned, running a hand down his face.</p><p>“I wanted to read; besides it won’t kill me. Worst case is I pass out.” You shrugged.</p><p>“And why is Thor floating?” He further interrogated.</p><p>“I was bored.” Thor stated, coming closer to you. “And now I’m not.” He smiled, wrapping his arm around you.</p><p>“Can you both please come down? You’re going to give me a heart attack.” Steve begged you both.</p><p>“What’s in the bags, Stevie?” You questioned, pointing at the discarded bags by the door. </p><p>“I’ll tell you if you come down.” Steve bargained with you. You and Thor shared a look and then nodded. You gestured for Thor to hover above the bed before you released the magic, you’d placed on him and then floated down next to him.</p><p>“Now do we get to know?” You asked him, folding your wings into your back.</p><p>“We’re going out tonight.” Steve announced, picking up the bags. “Tony is throwing a costume party tonight and I thought we could make a date out of it.”</p><p>“That sounds like fun.” Thor said.</p><p>“Yeah that could be great fun.” You agreed. “What time does it start? Do we have enough time to get costumes?”</p><p>“No need.” Steve said, lifting the bags in his hands up. “Tony has graciously decided to provide everyone with costumes.” He said, handing you both a bag.</p><p>“Why do I get a bad feeling about this?” You questioned, looking at the bag with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Because it’s a gift from Tony.” Steve sighed.</p><p>“I don’t understand why the two of you are so worried. I think it’s a marvellous idea and who does not enjoy a surprise?” Thor questioned, eagerly unzipping the bag. You and Steve followed suit and opened your bags with slight trepidation.</p><p>Steve pulled out a green hat, Thor pulled out an acorn styled one and you pulled out a green dress.</p><p>“I’m going to kill him.” You stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Look who’s here!” Tony cheered, raising his drink towards the three of you. </p><p>“Look it’s a dead man.” You responded in fake cheer.</p><p>“A dead man? No, I am Batman, you uncultured swine.” Tony mock gasped, handing you a drink.</p><p>“And Batman couldn’t pick anything better than Tinkerbell?” You grumbled, taking a long sip of your drink.</p><p>“I think I chose well. The three of you look great.” Tony said.</p><p>“See, my loves, I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Thor boomed, drinking out of the flask he’d brought. </p><p>“I guess it could have been worse.” Steve admitted, taking a sip out of Thor’s flask.</p><p>“Oh yes it could.” You laughed, turning the boys towards the entrance. In walked Clint in a Robin Hood outfit complete with plastic bow and tights. “Jesus Christ Tony.”</p><p>“Hey, I gave him real pants, just like I did with your boys. Not my fault he chose the tights.” Tony said, raising his hands in innocence.</p><p>“Nice pants, Robin.” You smirked as Clint reached you all.</p><p>“Don’t start. Natasha’s already said every joke you can imagine.” He groaned, grabbing a drink.</p><p>“That’s because you look ridiculous.” Natasha smirked, quickly popping up behind him. Natasha actually looked quite happy with her outfit and glided over to the five of you with pep in her step. Tony had chosen well for Natasha giving her a Black Swan, Natasha was even wearing a pair of pointe shoes.</p><p>“Rude.” Clint grumbled as the rest of you laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get another drink.” You said, kissing both boys. The party had been going for a few hours at this point and most of the guests were very drunk. The three of you had taken refuge on one of the large couches in the back, content on enjoying each other’s company and merely watching the drunken antics of the guests.</p><p>“Hurry back little fae.” Thor implored as you pulled apart. </p><p>“Of course.” You smiled and made your way to the bar. As you grabbed your drink you took a moment to lean against the bar and jut watch your boys for a minute. Steve had had a bit too much drink and was leaning against Thor, who had his arm wrapped around Steve’s waist.</p><p>“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Clint questioned you, sliding up next to you. </p><p>“I’m not thinking that hard.” You denied him. </p><p>“Yes, you are. When you start thinking really hard, you get a crease right here.” Cling said, poking you in the forehead with his plastic bow. </p><p>“Stop it.” You laughed, knocking him with your elbow. </p><p>“Seriously, what’s on your mind, Tink?” Clint asked you again, throwing an arm around your shoulders.</p><p>“Just, just realizing I never thanked you, Clint.” You said, looking over at him with a soft smile.</p><p>“Thanked me? Thanked me for what?”</p><p>“For this life. For saving me all those years ago and for being my friend. It’s because of you I have this life and this family. It’s because of you Clint, I have my boys. Thank you, Clint.”</p><p>“The good scotch always makes you a bit sentimental, doesn’t it?” Clint said, making you laugh heartily.</p><p>“Yeah it really does.” You chuckled, resting you head against Clint’s shoulder as he pulled you closer. “But I still meant it.”</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me, Y/N. Trust me when I say, you deserve this. You deserve this family and you definitely deserve those two.” Clint said, squeezing your shoulders. “Speaking of them, I think you’re being missed.” He added, pointing across the room. </p><p>Looking up you immediately turned to where you boys sat and saw your boys watching you. Steve raised the flask as Thor gestured you over.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, Clint.” You smiled, quickly kissing his cheek before flitting off to the boys. “Well hello to you too, Peter.” You giggled as Steve pulled you down onto his lap. “You’re in a touchy mood, aren’t you?”</p><p>“You both just look so good tonight.” Steve murmured, tracing his fingers around the base of your wings. A loud purr like hum escaped your throat as Steve touched the sensitive base surrounding your wings. </p><p>“Perhaps we should take Steve upstairs. Help him lie down.” Thor suggested. </p><p>“I think that’s a fantastic idea, hon.” You smiled, standing and pulling the two to their feet.</p><p> </p><p>“We could go to that gallery tomorrow.” Steve suggested. “You know, the one that opened up near Beanies?”</p><p>“Yeah and we can get coffee after.” You agreed. “Hair tie.” You said, holding a hand towards Thor. “And maybe coffee before.” You continued.</p><p>“I agree with that plan.” Thor said as you tied his hair off. “Coffee sounds a fantastic addition to our date.”</p><p>“I don’t know how you two can drink so much coffee.” Steve said, taking the hair tie you offered him. </p><p>“It wears off too fast to do any real damage to our systems.” You assured him, turning and kissing him quickly. “Just like how your system burns off the liquor so quickly.”</p><p>“I don’t care how quickly it burns off, it still makes me feel like shit.” Steve complained as the three of you all shifted so you were laying down in the bed. </p><p>“You’ll feel better in the morning.” Thor promised him. “And if not we’ll make the pot extra strong.”</p><p>“Let’s do that anyway. The morning is going to be rough either way.” You grumbled, curling into further into the boys warmth. </p><p>“Get some sleep, if you’re still sore in the morning we’ll run you a bath with one those bath bombs you love so much.” Steve promised you, pressing a kiss onto your temple. </p><p>“You love them too you giant.” You mumbled, pressing your face into Thor’s chest. “I love you two. My giants.”</p><p>“And we love you too.” Thor said. </p><p>“Our little faerie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>